warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise of Scourge
The Rise of Scourge is a stand-alone manga that details the past of the BloodClan leader, Scourge. The Bookjacket The Blurb When kittypet, Tiny crosses paths with some forest cats defending their territory, he is left with scars - and a bitter, deep-seated grudge . As his reputation grows among the strays and loners that live in the dirty brick alleys of Twolegplace, he changes his name to Scourge and puts everything about his old life behind him - except his deadly desire for revenge! The Praise Coming Once Available "Praise" AMAZING BOOK!!!! :::::::::::-Praiser Plot Summary :The book begins with close ups of Tiny, and his brother and sister, Socks and Ruby. After several complaints from Tiny's siblings addressing they don't like to play with him, as well as the kit's first journey outside, Quince leaps onto a couch and reminisces over her litter's father. Quoted, "Strange that none of them have your ginger fur..." This is a pointer towards the fact that Tiny and Firestar are half-brothers. :Later on, when Quince takes her kits outside, Tiny notices a hole in the fence and wanders out. After looking around and playing, Tiny runs back to his family, where he then tells them he went into the forest. However, he greatly exaggerates things and is yet again ignored by his siblings. Coming back inside, several Twoleg kits looking to adopt kittens come into the house, and before adopting Ruby and Socks, Ruby frightens Tiny by telling him that unwanted kits get thrown into the river. Believing his sister's lie, Tiny tries to play with the Twoleg kits, but gets ignored. He doesn't want to be thrown into the river, so he runs away. :Venturing into the forest, Tiny encounters a ThunderClan patrol composed of Tigerpaw, Bluefur, and Thistleclaw. Tigerpaw, as ordered by Thistleclaw, barrels into Tiny and nearly kills him, but he is stopped by the more sympathetic Bluefur, who yowls at them to stop, and the patrol heads back into the forest. Tiny, consumed by fear and the need for revenge, flees to the alleys of Twolegplace. :Upon arriving, Tiny survives by accepting a share of chicken from an elderly she-cat. Wandering aimlessly, Tiny attempts to take off his collar, but accidentally impales an old dog's tooth in it. Hungry, he finds a group of cats eating, and asks if he could join them. Being questioned about the tooth in his collar, he lies and says that he wrenched it from a dog's mouth that he killed, and soon begins to feed with them, his trickery not seen through. :The next morning he is visited by Bone and Brick who ask him if he will drive out a territorial dog that is guarding a dumpster. Scared, yet not admitting to lying yet, he reluctantly enters the dog's premises. The dog seemingly prepares to attack, before it goes whimpering off, spooked by Tiny's enlarged shadow. Praised by the cats, Tiny comes up with a name that was once used in a phrase, "Those wild cats are a scourge to the name of good cats," by Quince - Scourge. :Soon after, Scourge somewhat becomes the leader of the alley cats. Consulted yet again by Bone, he faces a gang of cats and drives them off by slaughtering one of them (from the images, these cats appear to be Brokenstar and his followers, driven out from ShadowClan; as one of the cats is a tabby with a crooked tail - just like Brokenstar). By now he has been completely consumed in revenge and comments that the chill in his blood grows, yet he welcomes it. Somewhat later he is visited by his siblings, who tell an unfortunate tale of being abandoned by their Twolegs. Before Scourge can answer no to their hunger, they begin eating his food, and are then banned from his sight. :The book draws to a conclusion as Tigerstar, guided by Boulder, comes to Scourge and asks for his alliance (as seen in the Prologue to The Darkest Hour). Fast forward the amount of time before he leads BloodClan into the forest, Tigerstar and Scourge face off, and the books ends with Scourge standing triumphantly over Tigerstar's dead body. See Also Chapter-by-Chapter Notes Character List Book Cover Gallery Category:Books Category:The Rise of Scourge Category:The Rise of Scourge